creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ClericofMadness
Pretty numbers: Old Talk: CoM Talk Archive 1 CoM Talk Archive 2 CoM Talk Archive 3 CoM Talk Archive 4 About This Talk Page Please use a HEADER ( Header Name=) or using the box above the Preview/Publish button) to separate your message from the others, or else my talk pages turns into a mush of nearly unnavigatable messages. Also, do not forget to sign your posts so I know who is talking to me. If you post an issue here, I will (most likely) reply to it HERE and not on your talk page. Doing it this way makes sure people see I answer questions and lets me remember what I have/have not answered. Please be aware of this fact. TL;DR: MAKE HEADERS, SIGN YOUR POSTS. Pasta Help I am having problems submitting my pastas to the website, It says I will get ban for a day if I do not do it so I would be incredibly greatful on a link or an explanation on how to do it TokyoPedestrians 10:13, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Again why did i get banned this time? JEFF THE KILLER SAYS: GO TO SLEEP 00:35, February 16, 2012 (UTC) You were asked by not one but two admin and many people in chat to stop making fake links. I guess it's too much to ask of you, though. ClericofMadness 00:40, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Is double space alright for stories? Ian Tracy 05:32, February 21, 2012 (UTC) So, what format would you like it in?Ian Tracy 23:21, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I have a story with a sort of post apocalyptic theme, what other category would it be under besides Places?Mmpratt99 deviantart 01:09, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Jabronis's Application Dear pesky plumber, As you may know, I'm Jabronis. I am interested in becoming a site moderator (admin), for reasons you will see in a second. I used to be an intern at Jadusable.wmv. I'm a shout box moderator on a public gaming network, The Underground Forums (tuforums.com). My username on there is Marque de Cutie. I also Admin a closed Facebook group with 140 regular users and admin several Facebook pages. I don't have any experience being a moderator on Wikia, however, but I do moderate a few other places. :) I'm interested because I'm a very active member and a regular editor/contributer of the Wiki. As you may also know, I write a lot of pasta. I also READ a lot of the pasta on this site. I noticed that a lot of the pastas you're letting pass here are unoriginal and very cliche and often a "discoloration" of an original pasta with a lot of those occurences. I don't want to seem pushy, but since I read a lot of those pasta regularly, I want to be able to have them removed from the site. I know there's a process for that, but I'm very dedicated to reserving "GOOD" pasta, decent pasta, and only mildly mediocre. Would you keep a Dr. Seuss book in an adult literature collection? I conclude my application with this: My judgement is fair and I have a very extended knowledge of creepy pasta, even if I'm considered a newfag on this site (REGISTERED A MERE 2 MONTHS AGO). Jabronis 01:45, February 16, 2012 (UTC) *gasp* devils number *faints* NOT TO ANNOY YOU BUT how much time am im banned :P? sorry for overreacting but usually when they banned me they send me a message on my talkpage saying how much time i am banned...so i though i was banned forever im deleting the blogpost to... JEFF THE KILLER SAYS: GO TO SLEEP 02:56, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Assisting to unban me from the chat Best regards, [[User:REDDOT|'RED']][http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_Submissions#REDDOT DOT] 03:22, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I am very sorry for breaking the rules. It shan't happen again.Admiralsakaruchi 17:00, February 16, 2012 (UTC) got kickbanned for posting a story in chat? FFFFFFFFFFF- did you know i'm amazing? 02:14, February 20, 2012 (UTC) The content of the story got you kicked. ClericofMadness 02:38, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to bother you, but, I fixed my connection, so can you unban me from the chat now? Jeffiscool666 03:11, February 23, 2012 (UTC)Jeffiscool666 8:11 2/22/2012 Question. Hey Cleric, who's it goin'? Banned, for removing a deletion poll, Flagged for Deletion, blanking a talk page, spam talk messages, and vandalism. Seriously, there's no damn excuse for a brand-new account to remove a flagged for deletion poll and then blank the talk page and go screwing with the categories. ClericofMadness 10:14, February 17, 2012 (UTC) sorry I just wanna say sorry about not updating the article listing page, I had forgoten to to it Gorgonslayer 18:06, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I really hope you feel better soon Cleric. Being sick just sucks. If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it's yours forever. 21:15, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Can you delete this page I created. The link is here Nightmares Are Real Thank you. Kinshi57 22:42, February 18, 2012 (UTC) In the latest revision of my story--The Ghost Tower>http://creepypasta.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Ghost_Tower&oldid=97262 done by Furbearingbrick, the new changes don't appear in the version listed in Articles. Should I go renew the link?Mmpratt99 deviantart 23:31, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Please don't ban me from editing AGAIN. I'm soo sorry, Cleric. Please don't ban me from editing. Most of this stuff I don't know what to do, where they are, so if you could please help, that would be great. Thanks! Lyceum514 00:51, February 21, 2012 (UTC)Lyceum514 Those links at the top of the page aren't there for show. :| ClericofMadness 00:54, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, the humanity! It seems people STILL aren't updating the article listing and user submissions. Le sigh. Me? The chosen one? They chose me! And I didn't even graduate from fucking high school. 02:32, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I MEAN REALLY. ITS RIGHT THERE. ITS PRETTY EASY. If you dont know how to update the article listing, then you must be pretty imature to edit. Bill9929 (talk) 02:34, February 22, 2012 (UTC) My Story... What did Ronpaulissobrave do to it? Just curious. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 21:24, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Added an image of Ron Paul's head to some images and went on an edit war to try to replace the original images. ClericofMadness 21:29, February 22, 2012 (UTC) As if I didn't already hate RP. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 21:49, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Mr. Pengy's application- Part 2 Since I wasn't chosen this time around, I've decided to re-write an application for Admin. Here it goes. As you know I'm Mr. Pengy. Though I've only joined the wiki on December 1st or 2nd, in reality I've been reading pastas on here since its origin. The two stories I've contributed to this wiki are titled "My Wife" and "Morgan's Corner". Of course you would see that I upload quality work only (considering My Wife was pasta of the month)- Therefore I've trashed many stories I've written. As for experience, I've been an admin on 6 Minecraft servers, Chief Divisional Administrator of a gaming community, and a moderator on a few forums. You may have noticed that I have an editing ban, which was from me not updating the article listing on my first or second day. Oh, silly me. I'm here on the wiki about 80% of the time I'm awake every day either editing pages (Fixing grammar, punctuation, spelling, capitalization, etc) or on chat with my good friends I've made here. Although I'm not even an Admin yet, I've already given various users assistance with Rules and Editing. I'm not sure what else to say beside this: As an Admin I will never abuse my power, and will uphold my duties with the most highest honor. I hope I'll be considered. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!~ 02:45, February 24, 2012 (UTC) User Submissions I can't say much besides sorry. I haven't been been on in awhile, and I assure you that mishap was completely unintentional. I probably won't make any additional edits to anything to avoid screwing something up. So, again, sorry about that. Ranksgrown 07:15, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Pictures It looks nice but the page change buttons and the page number buttons don't work. Cleric,you gotta help ne man! I was trying to add my pasta to the user submissions, but my computer was being super slow, and out of frustration I accidentally pushed the mouse of the desk and it broke into pieces, and with this Ipad I can't edit long pages because it can't show the bottom of it. What do I do? Starman Senior 23:03, February 25, 2012 (UTC)Starman Senior What was the name of your pasta? Since you are unable to add it yourself... I'll do it for you this time. ''I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:56, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Pokemon Green was added by Moose. ClericofMadness 00:10, February 26, 2012 (UTC) can i be admin plz :1. Sign your posts with ~~~~ :2. You cant just ask for admin rights, you have to work your way to admin rights :and then when you feel that you are ready, you can apply. Bill9929 (talk) 08:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) No, I do not just hand out admin rights to new users who have done nothing to earn them nor ask in a proper sentence. ClericofMadness 17:49, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I have to admit, I laughed a little. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!~ 19:26, February 26, 2012 (UTC) A BadAss' application Mach II Since I'm so fucking bad at school-related things and go to sleep at eleven, I can kickban all the violating fuckers between 2:45 and 11:00. It's a good deal. Please consider. There's now 7,777 pics on wiki. WOOT. One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 00:48, February 29, 2012 (UTC) About Story Content I write some creepy stories, but a lot of them are gory/violent tales. Are there any rules prohibiting violent content? Do I just have to put a warning at the top of the of the story? Mdcowboy, Grammar Nazi of the Third Reich 01:16, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Depends on how bad they are. I mean, you can get a lot of stuff by on a PG-13 rating these days. NSFW category goes with things that really are just over the top, like Cupcakes. If you upload it, and someone feels it should have a warning, we'll put one...but feel free to warn the reader if you would like. Just don't disappoint ;D ClericofMadness 01:18, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Cleric,I'm sorry for sounding whinney but Jahdoosable in chat is ''REALLY becoming an issue. He's being a snot to me and saying mean stuff to me and others such as "fauq off AWiki" and repeating it to others. Ilovecreepypasta 21:38, February 29, 2012 (UTC)Ilovecreepypasta I Need To Block Someone Because of the AL But I see that you already blocked them. User:Kiki-hyuga failed to update the article listing AND posted with improper title grammar (are we still banning for that?). I just wanted to know what I should do. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 22:41, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Warn first time, then bans. For titles. ClericofMadness 22:50, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Aaaannnnddddd. They're already banned. What do I do about the whole AL thing? I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 22:58, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Whatcha mean? If it was the 666 story person, I took care of hammering them. IF people violate the title standards (lowercase/punctuation) we change the title and warn them with the Title template. Second time it's a deletion of the page and a paddlin'. Same story with crap writing. IF it's ungodly bad English (nospaec, no caps, All Words Look Like This, etc. that goes against our style guide in the rules) you MARK the page for DELETION so people know it needs a'fixin' and doesn't need to be reviewed. If they do it again, delete the page and ban. It's tharr in them thurr rulezes ClericofMadness 00:32, March 1, 2012 (UTC) No no no it's not about the 666. I should ''ban them for not updating the article listing on a previous story but I ''can't because they are already banned. I already gave them a warning about the improper title. It's just that when I went to block them for not updating the AL I saw that they were already banned. Hence my dilema :P I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 16:37, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Talk Page Is there a reason why the button on my talk page says "edit" as opposed to leave a message? I've just been really concerned that I'm screwing up the edit counter whenever I reply to something on my talk page. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 21:34, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I NEED AN ADULT!!! My Gutted page was deleted by Sloshedtrain and on his wall, he wrote nasty stuff about me. Why is this? What did I do wrong and is there anything you can do? Daniel942 22:39, March 1, 2012 (UTC) LOL. Firstly the thing about Sloshy's userpage... that's a username template. It says "You'd better watch out etc." to any logged in user. Also, maybe your Gutted story was that good. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 22:45, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Unclever Name's Application Since I'm power hungry and want to rid this site of crap, I have created another pointless applic- You know what? Screw the whole "im totalllly stubbbid so im guna liek admtitt it lol" and get to the application. For one, "I" have vandalised before, but I was hacked and banned for the damage done with my old account. You don't have to believe me, it just wont happen again. Second, I post "quality" content, but in my eyes the pastas I make aren't that good. I just make them for fun. Third, I do not pointsgame, however after numerous fixes on my accou- Okay fine, I got the lucky achievement cheaply. But I do not plan on doing it again. Fourth, I want to use my powers for good, not just to be the big strong admin all the peoples love. I don't have much admin experience, I only just take orders from Lolster on the SoG wiki when I ask about . Fifth, I currently don't use AIM or Skype or anything, but if possible you could contact me at inmonkeyness@gmail.com, the email account I don't use. Sixth and kinda seventh, I'm not that active edit-wise, but I come to chat at least once every week, so you could make me chatmod if I'm too unreliable as a general admin. Eighth, I think I'll help the wiki out if I keep my eyes open and be active a lot. And thats pretty much it for my application. Unclever out. Coins can predict the future. 02:01, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (below is not part of applicaition - Unclever Name) 1) Learn the rules and live by them, that includes signing the ends of your posts with "~"x4 2) Past actions don't necessarily mean an automatic removal from potential future admins. eg. I used to pointsgame like a motherfucker. I'm singlehandedly the reason we had so many unneeded categories/so many of these rules exist. 3) Experience is not a qualifying factor either, it helps, but is not necessary. 4) You can't just beg for it. That shows immaturity, we need mature moderators to deal with all of the bullshit. Now... that isn't to say if Unkieclurk decides to add you that you'd be bad. Anyway, that's pretty much all I have to say about that. There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 20:11, March 2, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews Unrelated OC topic hey, how do i had the OC thing to a story i write, cause i wrote Soulless but i don't how to add the OC thing and do all the other stuff i need to do could you help? Thanks, Previous 1) when creating questions to an admin PLEASE make a new heading, it's fairly simple and painless. go up to the top of the editing box and click the thing that says "Normal t..." and select heading 2. Then after that come up with a creative title. 2) Please sign your posts on talk pages with 4 tildes (~) 3) Simple, to add the "OC thing" you go to the page you created and add the OC category to the page. After that, you follow the same process when you added the article to the article listings page except under a new heading (See #1) with your user name on the User Submissions article listing. the pasta must be placed in both. 4) Welcome to the wiki, it's great to have another contributer. There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 20:11, March 2, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews Everybody gotta start somewhere sorry for putting the wrong pics in the wrong places i am new to this stuff and the rules kind of confuse me a little but i just wanted t say sorry didn't mean to put them in the wrong place D: It can get quite confusing from time to time, don't worry you'll pick it up There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 20:49, March 2, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews Hi I wrote a new story, check it out. please don'r delete it :( A couple notes #I really wish that the wikia was colored red instead of black. #I would like your approval of putting a better story into the deleted jersey devil creepypasta #Here's a link to My wikia in case you wanted to check it out(warning: contains the jersey devil creepypasta!) My Edits... I'm quite confused by this Cleric... I was at 666 edits, I know for a fact, now I'm at 615... What happened? I know it's only 50, but I worked hard to get those. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!~ 00:35, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Rollback rights I would like to request to become a member of the rollback brigade. As you know, I, Weirdowithcoffee, am a chat moderator on this wiki, and a heavy editor of this wiki as a whole. My task is to make this wiki the best one around and as only one person (Sloshy) on the wiki has rollback rights, I have decided to apply to become the second official member of the rollback brigade. I have seen a vast number of vandalism in the past few days and it boils my blood to see it, so I'd like to apply to become a member of rollback and revert these vandal's edits with the click of a button. It's KOROMO! 08:15, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :I support this desicion, and btw, Sloshy is not even a member of the rollback bridigade, Rollback comes with admin rights, he doesent need it but cleric wants to keep it on him. You would be the only rollbacker. And also, rollbackers can move (rename) pages too. Bill9929 (talk) 08:57, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Granted. ClericofMadness 17:57, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Plagairism Ok... so I already deleted the pasta. Now what do I do about the user who plagairaized? I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:22, March 4, 2012 (UTC) hey could you show me how to link smile.jeff in the article listings? i'm quite new here and i don't know how. please show sympathy for me. Subliminalandcreepy7 00:43, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Just a question I was wondering if I could become an admin. I am interested. If you don't except me I understand that you aren't excepting everyone that asks. Let me know ASAP! Thanks! Ilovecreepypasta 16:25, March 5, 2012 (UTC)Ilovecreepypasta First off, learn the difference between the words 'accept' and 'except'... Accept means to agree to something which is offered, while except means to not include something. Homonyms, my dear Ilovecreepypasta. Please learn them. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!~ 17:19, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Also, he'll most likely let everyone who's applying know on the 15th. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!~ 17:23, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I have a question concerning the stories displayed on the Creepypasta Index with the comments, should I link my story to that page like I did to Article Listing or is up to the people in charge?Mmpratt99 deviantart 02:45, March 6, 2012 (UTC) All stories you post on here must be put on the Article Listing by you. ClericofMadness 03:44, March 6, 2012 (UTC) PLEASE READ THIS because i forgot about that old rule, would you mind if i make parts out of my pasta? Hello, I'm an avid creepypasta-lover and I want to start writing something that's happening to me right now.... I'm just a little stumped on HOW.... I'm a little shaky on the 'tags'. Is there a simpler way you could explain how to tag things? ---- KaiTheDawnWanderer Tags = Categories. As for parts, if the individual parts are long enough to be stories in their own right, sure. If not, it's best to write them all out and then post. ClericofMadness 17:48, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I appologize for this failure that resulted in this first time warning. I was having trouble adding my link to the Article listing . Why was I kickbanned from the chat?????Souleatingbunny 01:46, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Crime Category Suggestion I have a few category suggestions-- three, in fact. Why not put Crime, Criminals, Serial Killers? LittleWhip250 01:18, March 8, 2012 (UTC) 1. Those three would be in pretty much all the of the same categories. 2. There aren't enough that deal with crime. At least not explicitly so. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 01:54, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I actually support this decision for a crime category. We have plenty of pastas like this as far as I've seen. 04:48, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I think it's a pretty good idea too. Im currently writing a crime one. Tyranical Tyranis 22:55, March 11, 2012 (UTC) RT2's talk page thing. If that was about his Pokemon Reder, you should have seen the original before I fixed it up a bit. Jacob-sama 03:04, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I didn't have to look. I could smell the failure lingering on that page. It stank of bad English. ClericofMadness 03:13, March 8, 2012 (UTC) He/she was swedish too but I guess thats really no excuse... Jacob-sama 03:17, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Your shipment of pics has arrived http://4chanarchive.org/brchive/dspl_thread.php5?thread_id=589546&x=you+save2C+you+lose+-+pt3 nsfw obviously. One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 04:41, March 8, 2012 (UTC) New Page Halps Chicar 20:15, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi, i just made a pasta named Wizard of Waverly Place Theory and is nowhere to be seen. How it is possible ? How i'm supposed to post it ? Did you type it on here and then PUBLISH? ClericofMadness 20:27, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Chicar 21:22, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but it doesn't work. All it publish is the photo illustrating it. Are you going to the button that says ADD PAGE and making a new page? ClericofMadness 22:10, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I would like to apply to be a chatmod please... pwease :3 I would like to apply to be a chatmod please... pwease :3 I would like to apply to be a chatmod please... pwease :3 Souleatingbunny 22:14, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Don't know who you are, and since you could not be bothered to sign your post, make a header for it, nor could you be bothered to read how to apply, I'm gonna go with no. ClericofMadness 22:16, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Error666 22:22, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Dear cleric, sorry if i caused any trouble, but im a newfag, and i didnt find any tutorials 'till after i was blocked. I put my article in article listing and user submissions. please check to make sure if i did everything right and let me know, thank you. Chicar 23:18, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Problem solve ! Sorry for the trouble, i'm a total newbie. You seem to be the number one person on this wiki for now, and I'm wondering how you did it, just pure constant edits, or are you just really passinate about it. Tips on making edits/storys would also be appreciated but are not needed, hell, I'm just leaving this message to get the achievment to go up a couple ranks. lol. Well, for starters, I founded this wiki, so that's a good percentage there. Just find and edit stories or monitor the recent activity for things that need a'fixin'. ClericofMadness 01:36, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Adminplzkthx Er, if it's not too much to ask, I'd like to...uh, er, apply to be an admin. If that's all right with you... HOW'S YOUR MOUTH ROLLIN TODAY? 01:23, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Usually this gets looked at around the 15th, but your fate was sealed last month, but I was making sadfaces when you didn't apply >.>;; :thumbsup: ClericofMadness 01:36, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I hope the selection isn't biased... It's supposed to also judge by the quality of the application. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters! 10:02, March 15, 2012 (UTC) REDDOT's Application, mhmk. Eeyyeeaaah. >_>; I would like to apply for adminship. :V For the following reasons: *Help fixing misspelled words/removing and add categories. *Banning and warning people about article listing, and so on. *Help others to update the article listing. These reasons are probably common, but oh well. I tried my best. ;o Stupid dog! 19:25, March 12, 2012 (UTC) *gulp* \iint 21:43, March 15, 2012 (UTC) New category Hey Uncle Cleric! I have a suggestion for another creepypasta category: Curses. I really think we need one, because I have read many creepypastas which could have had such a category. And curses are classic. By the way, I`m a fan. CreepyStoryTeller 21:56, March 13, 2012 (UTC)CreepyStoryTeller Okay, look. I accidently posted a page called "Unseen" and it will not let me delete it. I read on how to delete but I still can't figure it out. Help please? NedoTheHorror 02:11, March 14, 2012 (UTC)NedoTheHorror Easy. Go on chat and ask an admin to delete it. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters! 09:59, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Help with Jane the Killer sequel. Hey, U.C., what's up? I'm in the process of posting on here, the sequel to Jane the Killer, and I will add the required categories needed. Please do not ban me, because I am asking of your help to look at this and tweak it up a bit, too. Will you check it out? I worked really hard on it and I think it would go over well. What do you say? BigDog 18:09, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Tags is it okay if I make a tag on a pasta? What are you talking about? ClericofMadness 03:51, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I have been banned, And i cant find any email of yours and i have been banned for awhile and have NOT been unbanned.So, I have to leave the appeal on here. So I Was Banned for No Reason. Cool. Well, it says I didn't add a page to the Article Listing when tagging it as OC. I haven't even really made a page yet. Explain? Pay For Your Sins 02:47, March 18, 2012 (UTC) For using derogatory language in chat, good day sir. 02:55, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry then. And I saw the page, I haven't viewed that in a while. Thank you and so long. Admin Recomendation Excuse me, Cleric, but I have to tell you of a person on this wiki that is very helpful. Their name is Mr.Pengy. And they spent 15 minutes helping me figure out the editing of an article listing (despite the fact it wasn't very hard to do...) that I didn't know how to do. I was reviewing your page when I stumbled over his application for admin. I think Mr.Pengy would be a good admin, they are very helpful. In my opinion, this individual would make a rather nice admin. Thank you for your time. Hanthorness 04:13, March 18, 2012 (UTC)Hanthorness (0:13 March 18, 2012)